


Video Games Aren't Real... Until He's in My Chemistry Class

by AGirlWithManyFandoms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, High School AU, Kind of based off my own obsession with Link from LoZ, My thing for Blonde Swordsmen, Something I really want to see, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithManyFandoms/pseuds/AGirlWithManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy Lalonde was a gamer girl<br/>She absolutely loved this one obscure game, or rather the main character, Dirk Strider<br/>With the help of her lab partner, and best friend's twin sister, Jade Harley, she'll bring him to life, to hopefully fall in love with her!<br/>But there's a catch<br/>Just where the hell did Jake get off thinking he could step in and sweep him away?<br/>Good thing Mom Lalonde has such an expansive liquor cabinet... and Jane and Jade are really good at comforting</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bare Bones/Napkin Scrawlings

So this is the bare bones of the idea so I can get it out there and eventually write it

Because damn it I will!

I even started in my cellphone notes, so I need to find a way to transfer that, then put it here

I ended up scrawling this on a napkin, in gel pen no less, which I always, somehow manage to drag my fingers through, despite being right-handed, when we were dropping off one of my younger brothers at a friend's house

I just couldnt let this slip away

Roxy has a crush on a fictional character, Dirk, so she uses a mix of ectobiology/science to bring him to life, and hopes he'd fall in love with her. She brings him to school and nearly everyone flirts with him, minus Jade, because, you know, she was in on this. Dirk ends up not looking at her, ever, not even to give her the time of day, and she just kind of gives up, ignoring him and withdrawing, only for him to realize its her he wants. (Try to drag out conflict, intro  ~~Jane/Jade~~ /Jake as conflict love interest? have Roxy disappear for a few days after she gives up, drinking, she comes back hungover.

Roxy- Video gamer girl who likes science; main character

Dirk- anime swordsman/video game character; love interest of Roxy (duh)

Jake- Out-doorsy guy at school; love rival of Roxy, love interest of Jane

Jade- Furry-loving girl, Roxy's science partner, helps bring Dirk to life

Jane- Roxy's bff (Now alongside Jade, which wasnt in the original idea), Jade's twin,  ~~Jake's younger sister (changed because um ew no)~~

John- Jake's twin, prankster, dating Rose

Dave- John's bff, Rose's twin, Roxy's younger brother

Rose- Jade's bff (alongside Roxy, just kinda a sisterly group of friends), dating John, loves magic and reading


	2. His First Day of School and Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was partly written on my cell, so no spell check or etc, so sorry!  
> (Posting what I have, Ill add more, I promise!)

She'd done it! She, Roxy Lalonde, with the help of her science partner, Jade Harley, had brought her favorite video game character, Dirk Strider, to life!   
Roxy, being the gamer girl she is, knew it would be safe to bring him to school, since the game the anime-style swordsman came from was rather obscure, and she had one of one-hundred-and-eleven copies made.   
"C'mon, Dirky, I wanna introduce you to my friends!" came the pink-eyed blonde's enthusiastic cry, aimed towards her new house-guest.   
"Alright, alright! I don't understand how you stand the 'jeans,' as you called them," Dirk said, tugging at the waistband of the black skinny jeans she gave him, before Roxy came over and tugged the edge of his white wife-beater, an orange hat emblazoned on the chest, down.   
"Stop that..." Roxy said, turning towards the door to hide her blush.   
Sighing, Dirk gestured over her shoulder, indicating for her to exit before him.   
"Off to school!" Roxy shouted, making her way to her car. Dirk sighed, following the exuberant blonde to her car. 

"Jadey! OMFG!!!" Roxy tacklehugged the girl, whispering excitedly to her.   
"Look! It worked!" Roxy glanced over her shoulder at the stoic blonde behind her, glancing around behind his triangular shades.   
"It did?! Oh, wow! So my calculations were correct?" The ebony-haired jade-eyed girl whispered back excitedly.   
"Yup!" the blonde nodded back enthusiastically, before jumping as the bell rang. "Shoot!"   
Running over to grab Dirk's wrist, Roxy dragged him to her first period class, which just happened to be science with Jade.   
"Roxy, who's this?" came her mother's voice.   
"Oh! Uhh, transfer student? Yeah, his name's Dirk Strider," Roxy said, at first caught off-balance, before regaining herself.  
"Hmm. You are leading him around then? Is he also staying at our home? Is that why I suddenly found our second spare bedroom occupied this morning?"  
"O-oh... Uh, yeah, haha..." Roxy blushed, having forgot she lived with her mother in her excitement.  
"Sit, child, the bell will ring... now." Reyna Lalonde spoke, just as the bell rung, sweeping over to her carved oak desk that was a _little_ more than the standard-issue teacher's desk, but considering such a renowned scientist and writer deemed their lowly school a good place to work, the higher-ups easily overlooked it. The fact her daughters attended the school had nothing to do with her position.  
At all.  
"Roxanna, I will not hesitate to reprimand you, daughter of mine or student you may be. Focus."  
Oops.  
Roxy jolted from her thoughts of her mother's position at the school at the admonishment, only to her light giggles from her right, a quiet huff occupying the air to her left.  
Shooting a quick glare to her left, Roxy shifted to face Jade.  
" _Shut it!_ " Roxy hissed, giggling along with Jade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kinda combining Alpha Rose and Beta Roxy for Reyna, because I want her to be a fiction-author/scientist/teacher/violinist/hacker/alcoholic/mother person medley  
> Too much?

**Author's Note:**

> I will find a way to get the already written parts off my phone, hopefully without having to retype them, because that always ends up with me changing parts


End file.
